


Tangled.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Nothing to do with Disney, Original Character(s), POV Leonard Snart, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry needs Leonard Snart's help again. It surprises both of them when geting out of Sainst & Sinners the two of them end up sedated and kidnapped.





	Tangled.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tangled.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152672) by [Sayumi_Kioko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko). 



> Hello! :)  
> I hope you all like this work, and remember that english is not my first language ^w^   
> If you see any mistake please tell me so I can correct it! :)

I was enjoying a well deserved break in Saints & Sinners after a well done job with my lovely sister when the door was opened and I saw the Scarlet Speedster walking in and looking around.

I pretended I didn’t know he was there and I just kept eating. I wanted to sigh because I knew that the only reason that the kid was here was because he wanted to talk with me and ask for my help.

Sadly, I was tired for now to play hero, especially after I could escape from the Time Stream accidentally. I didn’t even know how the hell I did it.

One second I was lost, floating in nothing and almost unconscious and the next one I was back in Central City, more than a year after I sacrificed myself for Mick and the rest of this stupid world.

I’ve been lying low so the Flash and his team weren’t aware of my return to the city, but I contacted with the Legends to make sure my partner was okay. That idiot tried to leave them and stay with me, but I convinced him to not do so because he had a good family now and that my door would always be open for him.

I couldn’t go back there to the ship, at least not for now, when I was still trying to make sense about me having been dead and coming back to life, at least for everyone else. I still could remember some boring days surrounded by nothing.

Of course, even though I asked them not to say anything about me to anyone, the Legends told Barry and his friends that I was here again, and deep down I was grateful when they gave me space and didn’t come looking for me the same second they learned I was alive.

“I think I’ve already lived this.” I said looking still at my food when I was sure the kid was next to me. “Don’t you, Barry?”

I kept eating while the hero sat in front of me. I had no intention of saying anything else until the other one decided to talk and explain me what he wanted.

“Then I guess you’ll know why I’m here.” He answered slowly, almost unsure. “I need your help.”

“I’m sorry, Barry, I’m on sick leave, didn’t you hear it?” I said sternly. “As you probably know, I already gave my life playing hero and I’m tired.” I explained. “Once is more than enough altruism for a whole life.”

“Come on, Snart, I just need some information.” The boy asked. “You’ll only have to pull some strings, but you won’t risk anything, I promise you.”

I wasn’t going to waste an opportunity like that to be a while with the speedster and admire his well built body, but he didn’t know that and I had to make him beg for my help. I just didn’t like to make things easy for the rest of the world and everybody should know that by now.

I needed to know that I was on charge, that I was the one to set the rules and that I had everything in control, so when I finished my food I finally looked at him in the eyes trying to intimidate him even when I knew that I couldn’t because he wasn’t exactly a fragile doll.

“You know my terms.” I spoke with confidence. “What’s in for me?”

“I thought we were already over this.” He frowned. “Last time you didn’t ask for anything and you helped me.”

“Because that was exciting and I was playing hero.” I answered, amused by his stubbornness. “Break in ARGUS and steal something with The Flash?” I asked. “Whenever you want, but boring missions have a price.”

“Okay.” He sighed tiredly. “But can we talk about this walking to the Labs?”

“I came here in my bike, so if you don’t want to run by my side, we’ll talk here about this.” I smirked. “Although you can come with me on my bike, I have an extra helmet.”

Barry thought about it for a few seconds, but he finally shook his head and stood up, seemingly without so many options.

“Whatever, Snart,” He growled. “Just let’s go.”

“Good.” I stood up too. “Oh, and thank you for the food.”

He frowned when he realized he had to pay for my lunch again and I walked forward the door, being caught up for the boy before I could go out of the bar, but when we went to my bike some guys attacked us. I couldn’t react on time and one of them drugged me with a needle and the only thing I could do was to fall unconscious.

By the time I woke up I could feel that I was moving, or well, inside of something that was moving, so I guessed I was in a van or a truck and that I was being taken to somewhere so they could interrogate me, because if they didn’t want answers or information I would be already dead.

The next thing I was aware of was that my hands were cuffed but not together. One of them was hooked to the vehicle and the other one was tied to… Barry’s hand who, by the way, was awake and looking at me, maybe looking for a sign that would tell him I was hurt or something like that.

“Have you been awake for a long while?” I asked after a few seconds.

“Yes.” He answered quietly. “I woke up a moment after they sedated us, when they were handcuffing us.”

“And why on Earth are we still here?” I frowned a little bit offended. “You could have let them unconscious in a blink.”

“They’re the guys I was going to ask you about.” He explained calmly. “I saw they weren’t going to hurt us by now so I decided to play along.”

I looked at him with narrowed eyes while thinking about getting off that damned cuffs and escape because I didn’t want to have anything to do with all that. On the other hand, though, I was tied to the hero and I could take some advantage of our nearlyness.

“Well, in that case have fun.” I growled. “Because I’m going to get out of here the second I have my hands freed.”

“Can’t you…?” He asked with obvious doubt. “Can’t you take off the cuffs?”

“I need both hands to do that.” I lied effortless. “So no, I can’t take off the cuffs.”

For some long seconds the two of us stayed in silence but I wasn’t one to not do or say anything for long, much less if I could get useful or interesting information.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you don’t have your wedding ring.” I said. “You didn’t want to wear it in a dangerous neighborhood?”

“No, things… Things didn’t work out between Iris and me.” The boy answered. “After defeating Savitar I had to go to the Speed Force so it wouldn’t destroy the world.” He explained. “When I came back she told me that I had abandon her, that I had let her alone and that I had taken the decision without asking for her opinion and we argued.” Barry looked at the floor with sadness in his eyes. “In the end we decided not to marry and to give ourselves some time, but that was eight months ago already.” He kept talking. “By the third month I realized that we weren’t going to be together again and by the sixth month I could get over it definitely.” He sighed with resignation. “Even so, find someone to be with being who I am isn’t easy, she at least knew everything.”

“That’s what use to happen with first loves.” I said nonchalantly. “They don’t work out.”

A not too uncomfortable silence settled between us. The boy was probably thinking about his problems but I started to plan how to get out of there without finishing my fun too early.

Obviously, if we ended up in a tight spot I would take off the handcuffs and I would freeze the ass of every idiot that wanted to hurt me. That dumb goons hadn’t been smart enough to take my gun away in their arrogance but for now I would, as the hero was doing, play along.

I knew, from my own experience, that the boy would be able to dodge or catch bullets before they reached him. He would even protect me if it was necessary but I wasn’t sure how much he would do for not let the others find out that he was The Flash.

Of course, Barry was willing to let the rest of the world know who he really was if he could save a life but that didn’t mean that it was something that he needed to do. So I would try to be aware of everything to be able to act before he did something stupid.

“You have your Cold Gun.” The hero said suddenly after a few minutes. “Can’t you use it to freeze the handcuffs tying us to the van?”

“I can, but the noise would alert our kidnappers and they would come here to see what’s happening.” I answered. “If you don’t want any dead body, including ours, it’s better if they think for now that we’re harmless.” I explained. “After all, they’re brainless enough to let me keep my gun and to not use metahuman handcuffs even when everyone knows that I deal with a lot of metas.”

The speedster nodded and accepted to follow my lead for now. I just kept my face straight, trying not to smile smugly because I was being able to handle the hero and make him do whatever I told him.

Maybe he was just being tame because he was also interested in staying there due to all the information he would be getting. Our kidnappers were the people Barry was investigating and they were stupid, so he would get a lot of valuable data.

“By the way.” I said suddenly. “You owe me one for getting me kidnapped.”

“What?” Just for his face I could tell he wasn’t having any of it. “I’m not even in this case, is not possible at all that this mess is my fault.”

“We’ll see.” I whispered. “For now tell me who the hell is pulling the strings.”

When the hero told me all he knew I narrowed my eyes because I barely knew a thing about them. We hadn’t any business together and I hadn’t been doing anything that could draw their attention, so I didn’t understand what they could want from me.

According to the speedster we had been already more than an hour in the van so we guessed that we wouldn’t have to wait too long for a stop. Maybe they would want just to take a break or maybe we would arrive to our destination but we would stop soon.

More or less half an hour later the vehicle stopped moving finally. Then a couple of dumb idiots opened the doors and I did my greatest effort to not rolling my eyes because they weren’t even threatening us with guns or something intimidating.

They were just too stupid and arrogant and if it wasn’t because I let them carry me there I would have escaped at least two dozen times since I woke up.

“What do you want?” I asked while we were taken out of the van. “You haven’t brought me here just so I can sign you an autograph, right?”

The only thing bothering, just a little bit, my movements was that I was still handcuffed to Barry but I didn’t complain. I just let them lead us to wherever they wanted us to go while I cased the place, looking for every door, window or hole that could help us to escape if it was needed.

“Our boss wants to talk with you.” One of them answered at least. “You’ll know what he wants soon.”

It didn’t take a lot for us to reach some kind of office and they made us sit down in a couple of chairs before they let us alone.

Certainly they wanted us to escape because it was impossible that they were making the things this easy for us unintentionally. That would mean that they were too sloppy and that they had a name in the underworld just because they had been lucky or because the police and other criminals had a lot of better things to do.

When the so called “boss” appeared and explained that he just wanted to have a meeting with me because he wanted us to be business associates I just palm faced mentally and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” I said with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t get along too well with people that kidnap me.”

“And why on Earth I’m here?” The speedster asked suddenly. “I have nothing to do with this shit.”

“Don’t be like that, Snart.” The guy insisted and ignored the hero. “I wanted you to know what we are capable of, a small sample of what we can do.” He smirked proudly. “Think about everything we could get if we work together.”

“The only thing I would get working with you is a free pass to Iron Heights.” I answered. “You’re no one yet and think you’re better than everyone else.” I took my gun and aimed at his face with it. “Your men didn’t think about disarming me even once.”

The man stood up with fast moves, took a few steps back and run through the door ragging, obviously angry because he hadn’t got what he wanted.

“You’re going to regret this!” He yelled before locking us up in the office.

“I think that’s enough.” The hero mumbled.

I agreed mentally and moving my wrist a little I freed my hand but I didn’t expect the sound of the handcuffs falling to the ground. When I looked at them I could see one part open and the other closed.

“You’ve been able to take them off all this time?” The two of us asked at the same time, incredulously.

While I smirked without any remorse or anything like that, the boy’s face turned red when he realized what had just happened.

Both of us had been handcuffed because we wanted and not because we weren’t able to get rid of the cuffs or because we needed them to keep our ‘cover’ intact since we had decided that a while after we had been awake.

Without a word the speedster disappeared of my sight and by the time I opened the door, almost with any trouble, I saw all the goons unconscious, tied up and disarmed so they couldn’t escape or try anything.

The boy walked towards me putting his mobile in his pocket when he finished talking and stopped in front of me looking at his feet before he cleared his throat.

“The police is going to be here in a few minutes.” He told me softly. “So you should leave as soon as possible.”

“Okay.” I nodded. “Then let’s go.”

“I don’t think…” As I didn’t care at all about that I didn’t let him keep speaking. I just brought my hand to the back of his neck and kissed him roughly. I wasn’t going to let this chance pass and I wanted him to know it.

If the interest went both ways then it made no sense for us to be fools or insecure and when we finally put a few inches between our faces I licked my lips and smirked.

“Come on, Barry.” I purred. “Take me wherever you want.”

In just a blink I was lying on a bed, looking at the ceiling with the speedster between my legs and my hands handcuffed to the headboard.

“If you don’t take them off I’ll make it worth it.” He mumbled with a beautiful blush in his cheeks. “I’ve got several interesting tricks under my sleeve.”

“Go ahead, Scarlet.” I smirked and looked at him with lust. “I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> I hope to see your kudos and comments!   
> See you! <3


End file.
